Cephalon Suda
Cephalon Suda là một trong sáu Syndicate chính, được đặt tên theo người đứng đầu của nó - một Cephalon với sức mạnh phi thường. Suda sở hữu một sự khát khao không thể thỏa mãn được về kiến thức, khiến cho cô ta đào bới khắc cả hệ Origin để tìm lấy các thông tin. Nhiều hơn bất kỳ ai khác, cô ta đề cao giá trị của những tri thức cổ xưa về Orokin và đặc biệt lưu tâm đến chúng. Trong khi lòng căm phẫn về sự hủy hoại của Suda có vẻ bé nhỏ, tâm hồn băng giá của cô ta nhìn nhận các cá thể sống trong vũ trụ một cách vô cùng khó hiểu và giả tạo. Không ai rõ chính xác mục tiêu của Suda là gì, liệu đó có thể là sự khác biệt giữa sự giải phóng và điềm hủy diệt hay chăng. Cô ấy dành phần lớn thời gian phân tích và tham chiếu những dữ liệu mà các thuộc cấp đem lại, phần nào làm dịu đi cơn khát kiến thức kéo dài dai dẳng của cô ta. Là một Cephalon, kho vũ khí của Suda tối ưu hóa công nghệ Cephalon, tương tự như Cephalon Simaris, biểu hiện qua dòng vũ khí Synoid đặc trưng của cô ta. Tenno nhận hỗ trợ Syndicate này sẽ nhận được Mod Cường Hóa cho những vũ khí được Cephalon Suda cung cấp sau khi đạt hạng Thông Thái (Wise). Những vũ khí này gồm có Bolto, Kestrel, Supra và Obex. Hiệu ứng đặc biệt của mod và vũ khí của Syndicate này là Entropy. Sau khi nhận đủ Danh Vọng (Standing) để lên được bậc Thiên Tài (Genius), Tenno có thể quy đổi ra Mod Cường Hóa cho các Warframe Banshee, Chroma, Frost, Hydroid, Ivara, Limbo, Mirage, Nezha, Nova và Vauban. Thứ Hạng Vật Phẩm Thể_loại:Syndicates Thánh Ca Của Octavia (Octavia's Anthem) Trong các sự kiện của nhiệm vụ Thánh Ca Của Octavia (Octavia's Anthem), Suda bị rơi vào vòng lặp của kí ức và bị suy yếu khiến cho Hunhow truy cập được vào dữ liệu của cô ấy, âm thầm đột nhập vào các chương trình của Suda cho đến khi hoàn toàn chiếm lấy quyền điều khiển. Trong nhiệm vụ này, bạn sẽ sử dụng năng lực của nhạc cụ Mandachord để khôi phục lại trí nhớ của Suda, làm cho cô ta đủ mạnh mẽ để đẩy Hunhow ra ngoài. Cephalon Simaris đã tin rằng sự hợp nhất giữa Cephalon và Sentient này là vô phương cứu chữa đối với Suda. Nhiệm vụ này cũng lộ ra rằng hầu hết, nếu không phải là tất cả Cephalon, có thể liên kết lẫn nhau và cùng chia sẻ các thông tin theo một mạng lưới gọi là "Sự Đan Xen (The Weave)". Sự kết nối này là yếu điểm bởi khi biết được một Sentient đang bắt đầy phá hỏng và điều khiển Suda, Simaris đã nhất quyết phải cô lập và loại bỏ Suda trước khi cô ta "hủy hoại tất cả". Lời Nói Khi có thay đổi hạng: *''"You would make an excellent Cephalon, Tenno! (Ngươi sẽ là một Cephalon xuất sắc đấy, Tenno!)"'' :: * "You are curious. So am I. Cephalon Suda could help you unfold this strange map of existence. (Ngươi rất hiếu kỳ. Ta cũng vậy. Cephalon Suda sẽ giúp ngươi vén lên tấm màn kỳ bí này.)" * "You are filled with questions. That's what makes you surprising. Cephalon Suda likes surprises. (Lòng ngươi tràn đầy những khúc mắc. Đó là điều khiến ngươi ngạc nhiên đến vậy. Cephalon Suda rất thích sự ngạc nhiên.)" *''"More organic debris to ignore. (Lại thêm một đống rác phải ngó lơ.)"'' *''"A perfect specimen of wasted life. (Một ví dụ điển hình cho một cuộc đời phung phí.)"'' :: Khi đề nghị cống nạp: *''"Advancement imminent. I require more data. (Chuẩn bị cải tiến. Ta cần thêm dữ liệu.)"'' :: Khi hoàn thành cống nạp: *''"If this continues, I might care if you come to harm. (Nếu vậy này tiếp diễn, ta có thể để mắt nếu ngươi có mưu đồ gì.)"'' Khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ Syndicate: *''"What an interesting place. I appreciate you doing this task for me. (Thật là một nơi thú vị. Ta rất trân trọng vì ngươi đã làm việc này cho ta.)"'' Khi cử Biệt Đội Tử Thần: * "You are a waste and must be erased. (Ngươi là phế thải và do đó phải bị xóa bỏ.)" * "I'm adding this to my data under the heading: consequences. (Ta sẽ thêm việc này vào dữ liệu của ta với tiêu đề: nhân quả.)" :: Khi bán vật phẩm: *''"What are you curious about? (Ngươi tò mò về chuyện gì thế?)"'' :: *''"I hope these interest you. (Ta mong thứ này khiến ngươi thấy thú vị.)"'' :: *''"Do you see anything interesting? (Ngươi có thấy thứ gì hay ho không?)"'' :: Khi mua vật phẩm: *''"Fascinating choice. (Lựa chọn hay đấy.)"'' *''"Curious. (Hiếu kỳ.)"'' :: *''"Hmm, I see. (Hmm, ta thấy.)"'' :: Ngoài Lề * Tên của Suda có thể được lấy từ một cuốn bách khoa toàn thư ở thế kỷ thứ 10 về vùng Địa Trung Hải cổ xưa. Mặt khác, cái tên Suda có thể có nguồn gốc từ tiếng Hy Lạp La Mã souda, tức pháo đài hoặc thành lũy. * Cephalon Suda là Syndicate duy nhất mà Biệt Đội Tử Thần không có phiên bản Specter được trao tặng cho người chơi khi họ lên bậc đầu tiên. Cô ta đề nghị Shield Osprey làm phần thưởng Specter trong khi Biệt Đội Tử Thần là một nhóm Scavenger Drone. Đó có thể là vì Shield Osprey không có khả năng tấn công. ** Các Shield Osprey mà cô ấy bán được trang bị thêm súng laser như các Scavenger Drone. *Theo Cephalon Cordylon, Cephalon bé ở trong địa phận của Suda là một chương trình được lập trình khi Suda đưa ra các nhiệm vụ yêu cầu ít hơn 5℅ khả năng xử lý của cô ta. Cordylon cũng tiết lộ rằng nó có biệt danh là Jim Bé Nhỏ (Little Jim), hay đôi khi là Bé Suda (Tiny Suda) và hiếm khi là con Cephalon khác bởi vài người trong Relay. * Theo Cephalon Cordylon, mối quan hệ căng thẳng giữa New Loka và Cephalon Suda là do tầm nhìn hạn hẹp của Loka đối với những cải tiến công nghệ. New Loka còn tìm cách để thanh lọc Trái Đất khỏi mọi công nghệ Orokin - thứ hiện là mối quan tâm chính của Suda. * Sự tàn bạo và tính hủy diệt của Red Veil có thể là lý do họ là đối địch của Cephalon Suda, người đề cao giá trị của sự bảo tồn. Trong khi Red Veil không màng đến việc tẩy sạch mọi dữ liệu và giật đổ các phế tích (kể cả của Orokin) nhằm tiêu diệt kẻ địch thì Suda lại hoàn toàn trái ngược với hành động ấy. * Có thể Cephalon Suda liên minh cô ta với các Phán Quan bởi lượng kiến thức họ có được thông qua việc tìm hiểu quá khứ của Tenno. Khi mà các trường phái chiến binh tôn thờ theo lối đi cũ thì Arbiters Of Hexis là một trong những nguồn tin hiếm có của quá khứ mà Orokin đã bỏ lại sau lưng. * Theo mẩu truyện tranh ngắn What Remains, Cephalon Suda được coi là một Archimedes của Đế Chế Orokin. Cô ấy tình nguyện trở thành một Cephalon để chống lại căn bệnh mất trí nhớ đang ngày một gia tăng, cản trở nghĩa vụ của cô ấy dưới hình hài của một con người.